


「冢迹」女仆

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: PWP，腿哥吃醋+小景女仆装+教室play
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 22





	「冢迹」女仆

手冢国光关门落锁的声音很大，他的动作一扫往日的彬彬有礼，甚至使得冰帝这种贵族学园一看便价值不菲的教室木门都蹭着门框颤了颤，连带着对面墙壁上的玻璃窗都震了几下，发出了一些细碎的窸窣声。

迹部忍不住轻轻地往后瑟缩了一下，他难得地弱了些气势，几乎是有些小心翼翼地抬眼看着面前的手冢国光，心里七上八下地想着手冢到底是为了什么能如此生气，嘴上却还是硬撑着不服输：“手、手冢国光！你到底想干什么……！”

手冢没有接话，他冷着脸缓慢地向着迹部靠近，迹部忍不住想逃开，结果大腿反而撞上了身后的课桌，桌侧蹭过了裙摆下露出的大腿，一些凉意蹭上了肌肤，然后不等他低头就被贴上来手冢撑着桌面圈进了自己怀里。

“景吾，看着我。”手冢甚至连平常对他充满了宠溺的声音也冷了下来。

迹部抬了抬眼，面前的手冢国光整个人几乎都在掉着冰碴，原本温润的棕褐色的眼眸也像浮上了一层冰，目光都像带了刀锋似的。“怎么了，你……”他揉着自己的刚刚被手冢用力捏着的手腕，眼神想躲开又不能躲开，带上了一层委屈和抱怨。

手冢垂眼看着他，面前的迹部因为刚刚想挣脱自己拉着他的动作导致原本打理得齐整的金发有些凌乱，发丝滑落了一些挡在额前，蓝眼睛此时看着自己有些欲语还休，大片雪白的脖颈在蕾丝花边微不足道的遮挡下露了出来，黑色的布料却显得皮肤更加白皙细嫩，更要命的是女仆装的裙摆本就很低，露出的大腿上又套了黑色的丝袜，手冢单单是瞄他一眼就觉得自己几乎要忍不住血脉贲张。

迹部这才反应过来自己现在是一副什么着装，他哪能没看出来手冢在想什么，那人镜片后的目光看过来几乎是带着火焰落在他的身上，引得他整个人从下半身到脸颊都着起了火来。都是慈郎那家伙，迹部有些忿忿地想。

若不是慈郎扑闪着大眼睛哀求自己一定要让网球部的咖啡厅从冰帝的文化祭中脱颖而出，他才不会应下这种差事，穿着什么……女仆装，然后被同学们围观惊叹，迫不得已拉着忍足来抵挡一下热情的群众，然后挽着人家胳膊的场景又恰好被自己邀请来参加文化祭的这座冰山给撞见……迹部垂下眼睛想伸手拉着堪堪才能挡住臀部的裙摆，结果手腕又被人拉住拖开。

“景吾，你就很喜欢穿成这样给忍足看么？”

哈？什么叫给那只狼看？本大爷本来明明就不想穿……迹部心里乱糟糟地反驳着手冢的说辞，嘴上倒是什么都没说出来，反正他说出来了也只是火上浇油罢了。迹部有些委屈地垂着头，目光游弋到了手冢身后摆放齐整的课桌上，又飘到了一尘不染的木地板上，就是不太敢抬眼正视他。

“看着我，景吾。”手冢忍不住叹了口气，他这才想到自己真是极少对这位少爷动怒，结果到底还是把人吓到了。迹部犹豫了一下，然后抬起有些水汽的蓝眼睛看着他，忍不住又想伸手去扯裙摆，结果手腕被拉着，整个人直接被拖进了手冢的怀里，然后还没有来得及说什么的时候，双唇就已经被面前的人低头堵上。

“唔……手冢你别在这……啊嗯……”

等迹部明白手冢想干什么的时候整个人几乎瞬间就从心里慌了起来，他想挡开手冢从他那几乎没什么领口的女仆装钻进去的手，结果等手冢的指尖蹭过了他挺立的胸尖的时候，他浑身就开始酥软几乎站不住脚，断断续续的呻吟都被手冢堵回自己的咽喉深处。

手冢明显是忽视了他绵软的拒绝，拉着卡在迹部肩上的极短的泡泡袖就往下一扯，女仆装本就非常低的衣领几乎是瞬间翻到了胸部以下，露出了两粒充血泛红的乳珠。他的吻已经从迹部被亲得红肿的双唇渐渐向下，落过了下颚骨，在白皙的颈间流连。

迹部轻喘着气，他被手冢抱上了课桌边缘坐着，顺着他一路向下的吻几乎浑身开始打颤。迹部想推开他，但是忍住口中断续的呻吟就几乎已经耗尽了他的力气，他实在是太明白手冢想在这里对他做些什么，直到这时他才暗暗腹诽自己怎么就忽视了冰山那可怕的独占欲，他就不应该给手冢发什么冰帝学园祭的请柬，告诉他网球部的主题是咖啡厅，邀请他来落座……结果现在咖啡还没给手冢倒上，自己反而是要被他在教室里拆吃入腹。

挺立的乳尖被手冢含进了口中品尝，迹部差点惊叫出声，他的指尖伸入那一头伏在他胸前的棕发里，却忍不住引得他更贴着自己挺过去的胸部。柔软的唇瓣和舌尖逗弄着圆润饱满的果实，偶尔牙齿还会轻轻地咬住拉扯，迹部眼角已经有些泛上了泪花，他坐在课桌上，被内裤紧紧包裹住的后穴蹭着桌面，似乎已经感觉到了着空虚，已经有些微微的收紧。

“景吾，穿成这样是想给其他人也看看你现在的这副样子么？”

手冢面不改色地说着逗弄着迹部的话语，把面前的大少爷越发折磨的害羞拒绝。他看着迹部，那双蓝眼睛几乎滴着水，脸颊也已经红透，脖颈处已经被自己留下了一片或深或浅的色情的印记，绣着蕾丝花边衣领向下翻了下去袒露着胸部，泛红充血的乳珠衬着他冷白色的皮肤，裙子堆在大腿根处，被迹部的手死死地拽着，结果这副动作却更激起了手冢心底的欲望，他把迹部抱下了课桌，死死地把人搂进了自己的怀里，鼻尖也蹭过了他的耳畔，嗅着金发清淡的玫瑰香气。

迹部咬着唇，他已经硬到不行的乳头蹭过了手冢挺括的校服布料，使得他忍不住又低声呻吟了起来。他轻轻使了些劲想推开抱着自己在教室里胡来的人，结果一直扯着连身短裙的手刚刚松开，手冢就从他背后掀起了他的裙底，双手从他肩下穿过把他卡死在自己怀里 ，然后隔着薄薄的一层内裤揉捏着他柔软的臀瓣。

“景吾这么色，其实是想勾引我吧。而且后面也已经……”手冢隔着内裤就伸出了一根手指挤进后穴戳弄，早就淫液泛滥的穴口忍不住在手指刚撑开一个小口就缠了过去吮吸，很快就打湿了布料，“……这么湿了。”

迹部已经把脸埋进了手冢的颈间，本来女装就够让平常高高在上的大少爷害羞了，结果手冢明显打定了注意还要拿他这身衣服增加情趣。“啊嗯……手冢你别再……嗯……”迹部几乎要被惹得哭了出来，他死死地抱着手冢的脖颈往他怀里钻，被那双手凌虐的挺翘的臀部也左扭又扭得想躲开，结果反而蹭的自己的乳头更加空虚难耐，“手冢，给、给我吧……我想……”

“叫我什么？”手冢垂着眼看着迹部情动的模样，故意又冷下了脸，揉捏着臀瓣的手也停了动作，然后把紧紧贴着自己的迹部拉开了一些，手却抚上他的胸尖，用了些力气地捏着轻扯。

“国光，国光……嗯……”迹部还想贴过去，结果又被手冢推开，他这下有些着急了，水蓝色的眼睛委屈巴巴地盯着手冢，不知道问题出在哪里。以前只要他软着声音叫手冢的名字，手冢一定就满足了他，但是现在怎么……

“景吾现在是小女仆了，不应该喊我主人么？”手冢难得地使坏，他轻轻翘了翘唇，看着面前的迹部听闻这话以后难以置信地瞪大了眼睛看着自己，藏在金发里的耳朵尖红得几乎可以滴血。

“哈……？本大爷怎么可能……”迹部本能地反驳，结果下一瞬手冢开始整理自己的衣领，再没抬眼看他一眼，摆明了他不顺从自己就要立马离开的模样。迹部经过方才的前戏，现在整个人的欲望几乎是彻底地被挑了起来，他一看到手冢转身就走，整个人的大脑几乎是嗡的一声，本能地伸手就拽住了手冢的袖口。

“嗯？”手冢侧过头看着他，耐心地等面前的大少爷克服自己内心的抗拒向自己示弱。

“主……主人……”迹部垂着头就抱过了手冢，温热的吐息扑在他的耳畔，清透的声线微微有些颤抖，“主人，不要走……”

“真乖。”手冢低头浅浅地吻了他一下，又伸手揉了揉怀里的金发权当奖励，然后他伸手拍了拍迹部的屁股，齿尖也咬过了迹部已经滚烫的耳垂厮磨，“那景吾就自己摆好姿势来邀请主人吧？”

“……？！”迹部猛地抬起头看着他，蓝眼睛已经萌上了一层波动的水雾，他咬着下唇，努力地期望着手冢能放过他一次，然而冰山那几乎可以把他钉死在原地的眼神仿佛已经宣判了他的刑期。

“景吾，你既然已经穿成这样在学校里给大家看过了，……难道不应该给我一些特殊待遇么？”手冢那点因为吃醋而翻滚起来的怒火已经烟消云散，他现在就是故意地欺负迹部，让这个大少爷以后都不敢在打扮地这么露骨招摇过市地勾引着他人。他只能是自己的，迹部景吾的这副模样只有手冢国光才能看到，只能留给他独自品尝。

“呜……”迹部挣扎了许久，最后他还是慢慢地转过身，趴伏在课桌边上，腰肢塌了下去，衬得在黑色裙底下翘起的臀部越发圆润诱人，“主人……求求你。”

微微露出了一些的纯白的内裤已经被淫液浸透了一点，手冢摸上了眼前翘起的女仆裙，然后隔着布料屈起指关节蹭了蹭迹部也早已经火热的下体。

“自己把裙子掀起来，内裤褪下去。”

迹部大脑几乎已经混沌一片还闪着星光，他微喘着气，一支胳膊撑着桌面，慢慢地伸出另一支手，勾着内裤往下扯到了大腿根处卡着，然后提着裙边，一点一点地往上挪。

“主人……求你……求你进来……”

直到柔软白嫩的臀肉都暴露在了空气里，迹部微微回过头看着手冢，声音已经带了一丝哭腔。手冢早已经忍不住了，性器顶着迹部微微收缩着的水淋淋的穴口，然后听着身下人难忍的喘息，慢慢地将顶端卡进了迹部的体内。毕竟这一次没有扩张，纵然透明黏腻的肠液几乎是死死地吸住性器就往里面绞，但手冢还是怕伤着了他的小少爷，动作比起以往倒是慢了许多，几乎是进一寸就停下来等小穴适应性器的大小，如此缓慢地进入，反而惹得迹部更迫不及待，等手冢完完全全地把自己送进了迹部的体内的时候，趴伏在课桌边的迹部已经爽得连腿都开始打颤。

“呜……国、国光……”迹部此时几乎全身血液里都流淌的是惹人酥麻的情欲，女仆装被掀起来的短裙堆积在塌陷下去的腰肢上。后穴已经被死死地撑开，然而手冢还伸手抚弄着他胸前挺立的红樱，用指尖揉捏，惹得迹部更是紧缩后穴，夹得他差点缴械。

“小穴这么紧，景吾这个小女仆还真是淫荡啊。”手冢小幅度地抽插着性器，却听见身下人更呜呜咽咽的呻吟。

“我不是……啊嗯……”迹部浑浑噩噩地张嘴反驳，结果臀部反而被手冢用力打了一巴掌，手掌接触肉体传来了响亮的一声响，迹部脑子几乎都不怎么清楚，却也还知道害羞，使劲想把自己的脸埋下去，结果被手冢掐着腰狠狠地一撞，性器直直碾过了敏感点，爽得他瞬间又猛地扬起了头，金发迎上了教室窗外的阳光，灿灿地落进了手冢的眼里。

粗长的性器被紧致的穴肉吮吸着，他们之间太过于严丝合缝，手冢能感觉到那些细滑的嫩肉正死死地往里面吸着自己，他又伸手拍了一下迹部的屁股，看着嫩滑的臀肉已经有些浅粉，转而忍不住又揉捏了起来，而那人却几乎已经瘫软在课桌上，随着他的抽插动作纵情地呻吟。

“手、手冢……哈……你快点……”

迹部微微侧过头，微眯着眼，嘴里含糊不清地求他更加深入。手冢却坏心眼地停了动作，只剩下顶端小幅度卡着穴口研磨，空虚发痒的嫩肉几乎折磨的他两腿发软。迹部咬着唇，他知道手冢想听的是什么。

“呜……主人，求您……求您进来……”

然后泪水被大力捅了进来的性器给震得滑过了泪痣，迹部昂起头，大口地喘着气，乳头随着手冢的动作来回蹭弄着课桌的桌面。手冢国光每次都会退回到穴口，然后再狠狠地的刺进去，搅弄到他体内的深处，用力顶撞着他，迹部被他欺负的甚至连呻吟都有些含混不清。

“景吾，咬得这么紧，是因为在教室很容易兴奋么？”手冢俯下身，浅浅地吻着他身下人的侧颈，留着吻痕和不痛不痒的牙印。迹部几乎已经彻底失了力，趴伏在课桌上，只知道翘着屁股努力地吸着那根在自己体内戳弄的性器，“既然景吾这么喜欢，那就——”

“啊嗯……你想干什……”迹部被操弄得头昏脑涨，他还没反应过来的时候，手冢就抽出了自己的性器，后穴被倒灌进入的冷空气刺激得微微收缩着穴口。手冢揽过他的腰把人从课桌上搂进自己的怀里，然后抱着他就向着窗户边走去，等迹部明白了手冢想干什么的时候，他整个人已经被推到了紧闭着的玻璃窗前，双手扶着窗台，然后腰部被人死死地扣住，那根性器又挤开了穴口干了进来。

手冢是成心要让他记得这次教训的，迹部身上的女仆装现在几乎沦落成了堆积在腰间的黑色布料，不管上面还是下面诱人的春光都一览无余。艳红挺立的乳尖和白皙的胸膛直直地对着窗外，所幸他们所在的是高楼层的教室，到不太会有路人看见他们所做的淫靡的举动。迹部却忍不住本能地侧身就想逃跑，结果却被那根又粗又长地东西狠狠地钉死在了手冢的怀里。

“啊嗯……呜……不要，不要这样……”

迹部全身都想抗拒着远离玻璃，结果上半身反而被手冢强行压着贴上了窗户，然后身后填在小穴里的性器就开始大力地抽插，插得迹部瞬间就腿软，整个人差点顺着窗台滑下去，幸好手冢捞过了他的腰，带了些力气地撑住他。

“景吾不是喜欢穿女仆装么，那就让大家都看看你现在被操的样子不好吗？”

手冢却是一副衣冠楚楚的模样，他半强迫地迫使迹部侧过了头，那颗眼底的泪痣似乎也染上了情欲，妖冶而又迷人。手冢啃舔着他早已经被自己咬的红肿的唇瓣，用舌尖逗弄着他特舌尖，看着那双浅蓝色的眼睛蓄满了泪水，更映衬得他眼波流转，手冢也就没留着什么力气，带了些狠劲地压着迹部的腰操干，听着怀里的人像小猫一样在喉咙里滚动着嗯嗯啊啊又吐不出来的呻吟。

“呜……”迹部眯着眼，小声地抽泣。冰帝此时正是文化祭最为热闹的时候，教学楼附近基本上空无一人，偶尔会有浅棕色校服的身影走过，他的穴肉反而会更加紧缩地绞着手冢的性器，惹得身后的人不服输一般更加用力地顶开嫩肉干回去，直到最后迹部只能撑着玻璃浅浅地喘着气，腰肢软得像一滩融化在手冢手上的春水。

“景吾，我爱你。”

手冢最后咬住了迹部白皙的肩膀，把精液满满地灌进了他的身体里。


End file.
